<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by bokutomode (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413188">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode'>bokutomode (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Time Skip, not really angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled</p><p>adjective<br/>un·ti·tled<br/>\ˌən-ˈtī-təld</p><p>: A feeling Satori doesn’t want to put a label on<br/>but cherish like a lungful of air to breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I finally told him…”</p><p>Satori hums.</p><p>“How did it go?” He asks.</p><p>Wakatoshi <em>tsk</em>s. Satori gives the other a pointed look when Wakatoshi dumps his elbow on the table and anchor his chin on a palmheel. “What do you think?”</p><p>There’s a snicker in those words. But instead of getting offended, Satori <em>snickers back.</em></p><p>“Sorry,” he admits. “I kinda know what Tooru-kun’s reaction must be. My response was–”</p><p>“Nah. It’s fine.”</p><p>It is not fine, Satori knows. But he <em>also</em> knows that this isn’t a big deal like how he used to make it to be. This time, Satori is sure that Wakatoshi told him about it, told <em>Oikawa</em> about it, because he’s ready.</p><p>Wakatoshi is ready. And Satori should not worry anymore.</p><p>A sudden thought flashes inside Satori’s mind. He smiles, a pensive one.</p><p>“You know,” he starts. “You could’ve told Tooru-kun years ago. Back then, maybe…”</p><p>Wakatoshi scoffs.</p><p>Satori smiles at that. Years ago, his best friend knows nothing but to frown. And looked constipated everytime he did so. Right now, be it because of puberty and adulting, or simply because Wakatoshi finally found flocks of people to crack him fully like Satori, Wakatoshi is more open now with his reactions.</p><p>Satori <em>hates</em> it sometimes.</p><p>“Don’t you scoff at me,” Satori tells his bestfriend as he mirror his friend’s position; chin on palmheel and smiling.</p><p>“Even if I did tell him, nothing would change,” Wakatoshi tells him as a matter of fact.</p><p>“You’ve been inlove with Tooru-kun since we were middle schooler,” he replies.</p><p>Wakatoshi smiles. “Third year of highschool was the forth year mark of my feelings for him, yeah? But you can’t compare a four years of affection to a <em>since forever</em> feelings.”</p><p>Satori stares. He sighs, eventually, closing his eyes as he nods twice. Wakatoshi is somehow right.</p><p>“I know that time span is not the matter. You can fall inlove in three hours even if you’ve love a person for 3 years,” Satori tells Wakatoshi. He then opens his eyes, lids droopy, and still smiling. “But there’s just something with being together since birth, huh? You think, Tooru-kun has been inlove with your trainer since highschool?”</p><p>“Probably since birth,” Wakatoshi replies with a smile. “You’re right. There’s just something different with…” Wakatoshi’s brows furrow, a index finger nitpicking millimetres away from his elbow on the table– “with growing up together. Not just being there side by side? But being… one?”</p><p>Satori laughs lightly. “Wakatosh'kun~, you fell in love with a locked person.”</p><p>This time, it’s Wakatoshi who laughs. Light, a slow vibrate in his throat. “It was kinda funny. Because I’m not really sure… I was not sure.”</p><p>“Of?”</p><p>“If I want it to be something. It’s not about me having trouble with communication, you know,” Wakatoshi relays. “I just.. really don’t know what I wanted to happen. I didn’t really think about it.  I was just aware that he is there, even if he wasn’t. He was there at the back of my mind, sometimes just a thought and sometimes he filled my mind. And then I thought ‘<em>So I’m in love</em>’. But… I never want anything to happen..”</p><p>Satori stares at Wakatoshi, drinking his words. This isn’t the first time Wakatoshi talk to him about his feelings for his supposed rival. But this is the first time that Wakatoshi get in full words, opening cards full of hearts on the table.</p><p>‘<em>Is this how a Wakatoshi move on?</em>’, Satori couldn’t help himself to think.</p><p>“Why did you confess then?” He finds himself asking.</p><p>Wakatoshi smiles wider, but still not flashing his Listerine sponsored teeth. “In a flash, while I was watching him from the bench… I finally found the reason why I was so obsessed with him. Why I was so inlove with him.”</p><p>Satori hums. “And?”</p><p>“Well..” Wakatoshi starts. He halts for few seconds, gathering the right words to say. He puts his other elbow on the top of the table and clasps his palms together, chin no longer at the crib of his palm. Fingers finding places in between gaps, Wakatoshi smiles. This time time, more to himself. “I find a person in him I never knew I needed.”</p><p>That.</p><p>That stabs right through Satori’s heart.</p><p>A laugh bubbles at the passage of Satori’s throat. “You did?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Wakatoshi replies. “I did find it. In him. You know, it didn’t register to me at first. Just… that moment. Last week. I didn’t know I wanted him to win that much because I want him to taste what victory feels like. I wanted him to be in our school because it was easier to reach, the victory, in our team. And I should know better than anyone, right? That Oikawa would want to win without any help from others. He prefers to win on his own, but with his team. And I should’ve known, and maybe I did. I just… I liked the idea of winning together. With him, I mean.”</p><p>Wakatoshi is smiling different. Satori ignores the itch inside his ribs.</p><p>“It’s.. it was different. With Oikawa..” Wakatoshi mumbles. “I wanted someone to stand beside me with the same goal. I wanted to have someone like him, and I never knew I wanted him like that badly. And it’s not just the idea of someone like him, because if it is, I would’ve dated Kiyoomi if I only want someone like Oikawa. But the thing is, I only wanted him.”</p><p>Satori stares, <em>again</em>. Like <em>always. Whenever</em> he doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>Eventually, he tilts his head more, craddling now his right cheek on his right palm. “You kept talking in past tense. You moving on?”</p><p>A laugh again from Wakatoshi. “I never want to move on. I mean, he’ll always be a part of me. As a person. He will always be.”</p><p>Satori snorts. But despite the slight ache in his chest, he somehow feels happy for Wakatoshi. For finally telling Oikawa and for finally talking about it openly.</p><p>Aside all of that, Satori couldn’t help but to feel sorry. For himself. For Wakatoshi.</p><p>He wants to apologise for not being a person Wakatoshi wanted. He wants to apologise for being a friend, instead of a potential interest as a person, a rival, a wall Wakatoshi wanted to clim. He wants to apologise for not being the person who Wakatoshi dreamed to have. A person Wakatoshi wanted to share his victory with.</p><p>Because Satori isn’t like Oikawa. Not in the slightest bit. And for some reason, Satori is fine with that. Somehow, he’s fine not fulfilling Wakatoshi’s empty part.</p><p>Because like how Wakatoshi loved Oikawa behind the net, is the same way Satori loved Wakatoshi beside him while they were both facing the other side of the court.</p><p>Silent, but is there. Not revealing, but not totally hiding. At the edge, but not falling to crack and spill. Just… there.</p><p>And as much as how apologetic Satori is for not being Wakatoshi’s definition of <em>The One</em>, at least, he is Wakatoshi’s the one and <em>only</em> bestfriend.</p><p>No matter how painful that is to outsiders’ view.</p><p>This is fine, Satori thinks, as he stares, watch the way Wakatoshi stir his coffee. This is fine, and Satori’s heart is full.</p><p>“Satori?” Wakatoshi eventually mumbles, looking at him.</p><p>“Hm?” he hums to reply. Wakatoshi smiles.</p><p>“You… you’re also a person I never knew I wanted. And needed..”</p><p>Satori smiles. “That’s why we’re bestfriends.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>